


Hard To Shop For

by Sunshinecackle



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas Prompts [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Language, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Reno didn’t know what to get Rude at first, but he was glad he’d gone with Cissnei’s advice.





	Hard To Shop For

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another 25 Days of Christmas prompt! Day ten and I’m still on a roll, I think. I’m pretty happy to be getting these done. ; u; I hope you guys enjoy!

“You know, Partner,” Reno began, eyes on the flickering flame in the fireplace as he nestled closer to Rude and took a sip of his cider, “You’re a son of a bitch to shop for.”

“Oh? That so?” Rude questioned, tipping his head slightly to look at his redheaded partner, “Why do you say that?”

“What do you get a guy that doesn’t want anything?” Reno laughed softly, the brandy in his drink making him giggly, “I finally found something, though. Cissnei is the best.”

“She helped you?”

“Yeah. I kinda wanna give it to you soon, but… It’s the fifteenth.” Grinning from ear to ear, Reno shifted so he could look up into those beautiful hazel eyes. “Do you want it, now?”

“We really should wait, shouldn’t we?” Rude rose a brow as Reno’s hand slipped into his pocket.

“Nah, I think we can celebrate this a bit early this year. We’re adults, we make the rules, right?” Reno chuckled, pulling out a small velvet box. How had Rude missed that?

“Reno…” A soft gasp left him as the redhead opened it up to show a simple silver ring.

“Kinda wanted to make your night. Figured we might as well make it official, right?” Maybe if Rude was wearing a ring to match Reno’s, Elena would back off.

“So that’s why you started wearing the ring I bought you.” It had been a few months, but Reno had started wearing it in the last month or so. He turned it every time he was nervous.

“Yeah… So, can I put my ring on your finger?” Reno winked playfully, pulling the ring from its holder and holding it up with a nervous smile.

“Damn right you can.” Holding out his left hand, Rude accepted the returned proposal as Reno slid the ring into place.

“Good. Now, we match.” Pulling his left arm free of its warm spot against Rude’s side, he brandished his hand with a happy grin. “You’re mine forever, now, Partner.”

“And you’re mine.” Rude reminded with his own soft smile, kissing the other’s cheek gently. “I’m glad.”

“Me, too. I was kinda scared you wouldn’t like it.” 

“Of course, I like it. I’m just glad yours is more flashy.”

“Yeah, me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, here we go! Another one done, I’m super proud to be getting things together today! ; u; Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: Romance


End file.
